Naruto Namikaze:El salvador del mundo
by Akira Namikaze-sama
Summary: Resumen:La historia se centra despues de la gran 4ta guerra ninja.En la historia todos ya tienen 18 años y Neji no murio.Si quieren saber mas de la historia entren y lean.Denmen una oportunidad,soy nuevo.
1. Prologo

Emm soy nuevo asi que si me pudieran ayudar me serviria de gran ayuda y tambien acepto criticas para mejorar mis fic.

Autor:Akira Namikaze-Sama

Categoria:Aventura y romance

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece al Masashi Kishimoto y si me perteneciera ya hubiera puesto a naruto con el rinnengan

PD:Esta historia es 100% echa por mi

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''NARUTO NAMIKAZE:EL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Prologo:

La historia se centra despues de la gran 4ta guerra la historia todos ya tienen 18 años y Neji no murio.

Naruto,Sasuke,Gaara,Guy;Kakashi y Killer bee se encuentra hospitalizados despues de la pelea contra Madara,Tobi y el Jubbi despues de que los 4 hokages y Sasuke se unieron para derrotarlos,todos puedieron contra ellos,pero Madara y Tobi escaparon y despues de unos minutos sellaron a todos los bijus en Naruto.


	2. El hospital

mm soy nuevo así que si me pudieran ayudar me serviría de gran ayuda y también acepto criticas para mejorar mis fic.

Autor:Akira Namikaze-Sama

Categoria:Aventura y romance

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece al Masashi Kishimoto y si me perteneciera ya hubiera puesto a naruto con el rinnengan

PD:Esta historia es 100% echa por mi

1 cap:El hospital

Naruto estaba a punto de despertarse cuando escucho murmullos de personas diciendo:Esta a punto de despertarse y otras decían:Se ve lindo cuando se despertó por completo y a la primera persona que vio fue a las personas comenzaron a llorar de alegría y Hinata abrazo a naruto también estaba confundido por lo que pasaba.

Naruto pregunto:¿Porque todos lloran?,¿A caso se murio alguien?

Hinata respondio:No tonto lloramos de felicidad porque ya despertaste(Hinata no tartamudea porque naruto antes de quedar insconciente en la guerra naruto dijo que le gustaba)

Naruto se quedo pensando pero luego dijo:A-hh,¿cuanto dormi?

Hinata respondio:etto 6 dias por tu falta de chakra y tus heridas

Naruto dijo:ok-pero luego !,tanto?

Hinata:si,

Naruto:Hinata,¿que paso con Madara y Tobi?

Hinata:Nose mucho de el asunto pero se que escaparon

Naruto:ok eso quiere decir que todavia estamos en peligro

Hinata:si pero Madara esta muy herido y Tobi tambien

Naruto:ok-El rubio intento levantarse pero no pudo

Sakura dijo:No puedes levantarte,todavia no te has recuperado del todo,en 4 dias podras caminar pero con un baston

Naruto:ok-naruto sintion un dolor y le dijo a Hinata-Hinata puedes soltarme se despego rapidamente con la cabeza gacha y dando una aura de tristeza por lo que Naruto le dijo.

Naruto vio ese gesto y rapidamente dijo:no es que no me guste pero es que me duele el cuerpo.

Hinata entendio,se puso feliz y un poco avergonzada y dijo:l-losiento N-n-naruto-kun n-mo s-s-sabia q-que t-te dolia l-os h-hueso.

Naruto :Esta bien pero eso no era para tanto.

Hinata :esta bien.

Sakura:Hinata nos prestas a Naruto un rato?

Hinata un poco avergonzada dijo:Etto s-si-Hinata se alejo un poco para darle pasos a sus amigos.

Luego todos comenzaron a acercarse a Naruto y comenzaron a darles gracias y regalos.

Ino le dio unas orquideas,Sakura unos guantes,Tsunade un abrazo,Rock lee unas pesas y todos los tros le dieron un gracias por salvarme menos Hinata que todavia estaba alejada.

Despues de varios minutos,todas las personas comenzaron a irse y cuando las personas se fueron Hinata se acerco a Naruto,le dio un beso en la mejilla,se sonrojo y luego le dijo:Etto g-gracias p-por salvarme n-naruto-kun.

Naruto: de nada Hina-chan

Hinata penso:me dijo hina-chan, me dijo hina-chan.

Naruto tambien penso:Creo que me gustas hina-chan.(naruto no recuerda habersele declarado a hinata)

¿que les parecio?

¿sigo la historia?

¿al primer capitulo cuanto le dan del 1 al 10?

DEJEN SUS REVIEW

se despide akira-


	3. aceptando que me gustas

mm soy nuevo así que si me pudieran ayudar me serviría de gran ayuda y también acepto criticas para mejorar mis fic.

Autor:Akira Namikaze-Sama

Categoria:Aventura y romance

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece al Masashi Kishimoto y si me perteneciera ya hubiera puesto a naruto con el rinnengan

PD:Esta historia es 100% echa por mi

2 cap: aceptando que me gustas

Naruto penso:creo que me gustas Hina-chan

Naruto dijo despues:Quieres ir a comer ramen conmigo?

Hinata:etto s-si n-naruto-kun pero no puedes siquiera levantarte

Naruto:pero puedo mover las manos

Hinata:¿y?

Naruto:que puedo ir en sillas de ruedas

Hinata:etto s-si buena i-idea

Naruto;entonces iremos a comer ramen a los 3:30 te parece?

Hinata:si

Naruto:es una cita-dijo sonriendo

Hinata:estto p-pues-Hinata se va corriendo

Naruto despues de eso se quedo pensando,reflexionando sobre la vida,en la guerray en la despertacion de su rinnengan y despues de una hora reflexionando ve el relog y marca las 3:10 rapidamente Naruto llama a una enfermera y la enfermera que vino fue estaba buscando la forma de que Shizune lo dejara salir y su unica idea fue rogar.

Naruto:Shizune-san me dejas salir a una cita con Hina-chan?

Shizune:hay que tierno pero noo!

Naruto:por favor,por favor, solo hoy Shizune-san

Shizune:te dije que no

Despues de media hora de rogar a shizune finalmente Shizune dijo:Esta bien pero debes de estar aqui antes de las 7:00

Naruto:esta bien

ya eran las 3:40 y Naruto rapidamente le pidio una silla de ruedas a shizune y ella se la dio y naruto rapidamente se subio en su silla de ruedas,bajo por el ascensor y llego a ichiraku ramen a las 4:00

naruto le pregunto a hinata:llego tarde?

y hinata respondio:etto n-no(enrealidad tenia 30 minutos esperandolo)

naruto:uff que alivio-dijo naruto respirando fuertemente por el cansancio

hinata:etto e-estas c-cansado naruto-kun?

naruto:un poco,hina-chan que pediras?

hinata:un rames de verduras pequeño y tu?

naruto:un miso ramen de puerco grande

naruto:viejo dame un tazon de puerco grande y uno de verduras pequeño

viejo teuchi:enseguida

ayame:naruto esta chica es tu novia?

naruto,etto n-no,solo somos amigos

hinata se puso triste por eso

ayame:pero serian buena pareja

teuchi:aqui tienen sus ordenes

naruhina:gracias

naruhina:itadakimasu

naruto y hinata se terminaron su ramen pero naruto a diferiencia de hinata pidio otro tazon y otro tazon hasta comero 6 tazones de de comernaruto le pregunto a hinata si queria ir a otro lugar y hinatra le dijo:si,al se fueron al bosque.

acepto criticasy dejen sus reviews  
se despide akira


End file.
